Burden of the Past
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: Petra dies when the Female Titan smashes her into the tree, then wakes up in the Underground district, 10 years into the past.
1. The Underground District

**Chapter 1: The Underground District**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Summary: **Petra dies when the Female Titan smashes her into the tree, then wakes up in the Underground district, 10 years into the past. [AU, Riverta]

* * *

><p>Petra groaned and opened her eyes. Her side ached faintly. It didn't take her long to adjust to the lighting—or lack of it. She sat up and looked around, gagging almost immediately at the foul odor in the air. She coughed, face going pale. It took her a few minutes to adjust to the bad air enough to at least feel she wouldn't throw up right that second. Her stomach still churned, making her feel ill.<p>

_Where am I?_ The buildings were old, half-finished, and rotting. The sky was a cave, large pillars of rocks with sharp tips hanging overhead. The street was covered in dirt and garbage thus making the horrible air from the sewers smell even worse. _This place is a dump_. She covered her mouth with her hand and walked aimlessly.

_Wait a minute! How did I get _here_?_ Petra froze, visions of a green and fleshy blur, of death filling her mind. _I…died… But this place is the city below the ground that's enclosed in Wall Sina. This is where Captain Levi grew up?_ His clean-freak habits suddenly made a lot more sense to her.

_Now how did I survive and end up here? And where's my 3D maneuver gear?_ Petra focused on the last thing she remembered after the Female Titan kicked her into the tree. "That's right," she mumbled to herself, "the world was spinning." She rubbed her forehead in thought.

_I thought I was dying, being pulled into some sort of vacuüm. Maybe—_ Her head snapped in the direction of a groan. She followed the sound to a starving man around the corner. His clothes were hanging loosely off his skeletal body. "Are you okay?" She felt foolish for asking. "Um, I mean, can I help you?"

"…food…"

"I'm sorry, I don't have any."

He laughed; it came out more like a wheeze. "Figures…" He started at the insignia on her jacket. "Why…are _you_ here?...Tryin to get killed, girly?"

"No I—I'm not really sure how I got here," she admitted honestly.

"You won't last long…in this hell…too _soft_."

Petra was offended, here she was trying to keep him company—she knew he was as good as dead—and there he is insulting her.

"Too honest," he rasped. "Easy to read your face, doll …You wanna survive here, you gotta toughen up."

"I _am_ tough," she felt foolish again. _Why am I even arguing with him about this?_ She had no reason to justify herself to him.

"Then yer stupid," he sneered. "If I was a pretender…ye'd be dead."

"I…won't deny that," Petra settled next to him. "Hey, what's the date today?" She wanted to get his mind off the unavoidable and needed to get info about her current situation. _If I ended up here because of some…anomaly or if someone brought me here, I need to know how long I've been gone._

He made a half-hearted attempt at a shrug. "The days just…melt together… can barely remember the year, 840."

"What? No, that's not right," Petra shook her head in disbelief. "You must be mistaken. It's 850."

He pulled a newspaper from his other side. Petra could only gape like a fish._ Friday October, 09, 840._ The date suggested what the man had said was true. There was no way a decade old paper would look so fresh. The man tilted his head to her, "'S about a week old, maybe."

_Does this mean I've somehow…traveled back in time? That's impossible!_ But the proof in her hands was undeniable_. No, I'm just seeing what I want to. I need more_ _info_. Petra bit her lip, wondering what the best course of action was in case she really had ended up in the past—even in her head the idea sounded ludicrous.

"Whatcha gonna do now, doll?"

She thought for a few moments. "You want to switch jackets?" She asked quietly, eyeing his long brown coat.

"Ain't no good to me," he started to take it off.

Petra silently helped him out of it, resisting the urge to cringe at his fragile arm. She folded her own jacket with the white and blue insignia on the back facing up and put it in the man's lap. "It's the Wings of Freedom, to symbolize the hope of humanity."

"…What's it like? The world…outside this hellhole," he rubbed the wings with his thumb.

"I like the open fields with the vibrant green grass, the wide blue sky, and the fresh air. I love nature, all the trees and nice bright flowers and cute furry animals." She went on to describe every beautiful scene of nature she'd seen until his breathing came to a stop.

Petra stood up and pulled the brown coat on. It had been short on him, probably bought it when he was young, but it was still big on her. She rolled up the sleeves and buttoned up. Her boots and some of her pants were still exposed, though not enough for anyone to get suspicious. _I doubt members of the Survey Corps come here; they might mistake me for Military Police._ She knew well enough how dangerous that was.

Petra stuffed her hands into the pockets and felt a piece of paper. She took it out and studied it curiously. _It must be a map he made_. The markings were crude but she was able to figure it out and set towards where she assumed the market place was. _Perfect for gathering information_.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, its official, I'm in the past.<em> It was either that or all the people she'd asked were crazy or lying. _Or maybe I'm delusional_. She really couldn't see herself conjuring up the Underground district and all the details while having only heard of the place mentioned fleetingly.

Her stomach growled and she groaned. _I don't have any money! What can I do? _She had no way of getting food unless she stole—something she absolutely refused to do. _These people have a hard enough time without me trying to rob them._

_Even if it means survival?_ A small voice in her head pointed out. She pursued her lips. _I'll just have to get a job then_. She couldn't think up any skills people here, who could afford to hire at least, might require of her. Her thoughts were interrupted by sounds of distress. It wasn't the first time it happened. Unlike the last few times when both parties were going at it while the bystanders stood by, this time it was a gang of three men picking on a small woman.

"…please I beg of you."

"What's going on?" Petra walked up to a man who was hastily closing up his shop.

"Those three have been coming every few days and taking the supplies by force. If you don't do what they ask they beat you half to death and destroy your shop." He then disappeared into his place, locking the door behind him.

Petra noted many others were doing the same. Most people just hurried along, ignoring the scene right in front of their eyes. _I can stop them_. Suddenly she got an idea. Petra walked up to the one she thought was the leader and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and scowled at her.

She smiled brightly. "I think you should leave. You're obviously causing the poor woman distress." She could practically feel the shock coming in waves from the people who had stopped to watch the spectacle with interest.

"You little bitch. You got some nerve—"

Petra kicked him between the legs. Hunger made her impatient and she didn't feel like listening to the idiot blabber on about whom he was and how she should be afraid of him and what not. She'd faced bigger threats—literally—and he was a joke in comparison. Stepping over his groaning body, she quickly disposed of the next thug. The third one snapped out of his stupor and lunged at her.

_His attacks are sloppy, wild, and have no purpose other than trying to hit the target._ Clearly he had no training, unlike her, who regularly sparred with her teammates. It was easy for her to exploit his weakness and blow out his knee, making his right leg as good as useless. Petra stood over them, arms folded, looking very unimpressed. "Be glad I took it easy on you. Now get out of here before I finish what I started."

They left quickly—or as quick as they could with their bruised bodies. Petra turned to the blonde-haired woman smiling at her in relief. "Thank you very much," she gushed. "Those hooligans have been troubling us for weeks and you just took'em down like it was nothing!"

"No problem," Petra smiled, waving her hand as her face warmed in embarrassment. "Actually, I'm looking for a job, so if it's possible I would like to offer my skills in martial arts, hand-to-hand combat that is, in exchange for room and board."

_If she smiles any wider her face might split_. The woman, introducing herself as Mary, agreed enthusiastically and Petra followed her. After assuring the woman she wouldn't mind helping around, she began immediately. Many people stopped by the shop to satisfy their curiosity about the strange, short redhead. When nighttime came, Petra yanked up the blankets, adjusting her body to the ratty mattress on the ground.

She closed her eyes and pulled the thoughts running in her head throughout the day in order. _From what the people and newspapers have to say, I'm in the past. I can leave this place but that won't help. Commander Erwin isn't even commander yet. Any significant event I can 'predict' won't happen for years to come_. They wouldn't be likely to believe her.

_I can't go home either_. She didn't even know if she had a home here. _Even if I do, should I go see my father?_ What if the Petra from this timeline existed? What would happen if the two met? She tried to recall the conversation she had with Hange about time travel. Hange had only been joking around about going back to the past to see how Titans came to be.

_Squad Leader Hange mentioned two people can't exist in the same plane of existence and one has to disappear. If I'm here, does that mean the younger me has disappeared?_ It was all very confusing to her and she wished she was close to home so she could check out the validity of the theory.

_Okay, no use wasting energy on what I can't work with. _Right now, her best option seemed to be staying hidden and waiting. _Who knows, maybe the universe will give me a sign? _She shifted, the loose spring in the mattress digging into her back.

_I should find Captain Levi_. She paused. He wasn't her captain. _If I befriend him now, then when he's Lance Corporal, I can tell him and he should be able to get Commander Erwin to listen._ With that plan in mind, Petra let her tired body win and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Petra sighed as she neared her destination. With the money in her jacket's inner pocket that she had saved up, plus some fruits from the shop where she worked over the past month in hand, she was going to buy some new clothes. Petra was tired of wearing the same old thing for a month now. After purchasing two pairs of pants as well three shirts, a vest, and three pairs of socks, she was done.<p>

_I wish I had my 3D gear_. Unfortunately, she had concluded, when she was sucked into the anomaly, her gear had been left behind because the straps had snapped when she was kicked, thus never making the journey with her. _It would have been so much easier to use the maneuver gear to navigate around and look for Levi_. Petra had ditched the 'Captain' part in fear she might refer to him as such if—when—they met.

_But this place is enormous! I'll never be able to find him_. She stared glumly at the ground. Too lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize she was surrounded. Petra cursed her carelessness. They were all in their late teens. She mentally calculated the best escape route and whom she'd have to get rid of first.

"What's going on here?" A large blonde-haired man walked up to them.

Petra was instantly suspicious of him. Long since used to reading her opponents to predict their next move, she hadn't missed the look that passed between him and the woman to her right. _How very clever of them. _She was impressed at their scheme. _For now I'll play along_. If they knew she had figured out their little trick, they'd attack for sure.

The people surrounding her relaxed. "Nothing boss, we were just going to introduce ourselves," the brown-haired girl next to Petra answered sweetly. "I've heard about a short redhead and her skills in fighting. Just wanted to see what the rumors were about."

"Even so, 10-on-1 doesn't sound fair."

_I see._ Petra bit back a smile. _He's the 'good guy,' talking his followers out of attacking me so I'll be grateful. _She watched in boredom as he got them to back off. "Thank you," she smiled politely after they left.

"No problem," he waved it off and walked up to her, trying to look cool. It reminded her of Oluo copying their captain and made her heart constrict a little. "The name's Ralf."

"Nice to meet you," Petra held off the urge to offer him her hand. People here didn't shake hands on first meeting, too distrustful of each other.

"Look, if you need anything, just come to me," he smiled. "I've heard another gang's trying to forcibly recruit strong people. Just want to let you know they might come after you."

"Thank you for the warning, I'll keep it mind." Petra was the picture of 'gratefulness.' Feeling he'd accomplished his mission, Ralf bid her farewell after telling her his usual hang out spot. Petra noted it and decided to avoid it at all costs.

_I'll need to cover my hair any time I leave Sector 7._ Most of the thugs where she worked knew better than to pick fights with her. Though there was the occasional idiot trying to prove himself, it wasn't too much for Petra. In fact, it helped her stay in shape. She tried to avoid too much exercise because working out made her hungry. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough food to go around.

_I should be grateful for what I have_. She reminded herself. There was still a dull ache of hunger in her stomach every night she went to bed. The air of the Underground was still nauseating but at least she wasn't gagging every five minutes. The weather was becoming chiller and she still wasn't used to the uncomfortable mattress. To make matters worse, there was some sort of illness going around. If she caught it, Petra knew her chances of survival would plummet.

She pulled up the hood of her coat and walked faster, wanting to reach home before nightfall.

Petra sighed. _That's the third gang invitation I've received this week. These people really don't know when to give up._ Fortunately for her, they didn't know where she lived. She'd never get any peace otherwise. _But it won't stay that way for long_. She knew once her hideout became known, they'd come to her doorstep and make trouble for Mary.

Petra liked the woman. She was nice, a good conversationalist, and didn't pry. _Guess I'll be moving real soon. _Two months of living in the Underground and she hadn't seen or heard about Levi. Petra was starting to think she was going to have to actively search for him. Normally the only thing stopping her was the fear of what would happen if she left Mary defenseless. _Now she'll be in danger because of me._

She made up her mind and began packing. _No time like the present._ She put her stuff in a small, brown leather bag. Petra waited quietly for Mary to return. After dinner, she sat the older woman down and explained the situation. "…so I think it's for the best that I leave."

"No need to look so guilty, dear. Majority of the thugs here have left because of you. I understand why you have to leave. I've survived long before you came and will do so after you leave, so please have a safe journey without a heavy heart."

The next morning, Petra hugged her former boss goodbye and left. It was early; she assumed it was day break in the districts above. And for the fifth time, she mentally checked off her supplies and made sure her hair wasn't visible before pulling out the map.

_First, I should go to the biggest sector here. _There had to be some clues to Levi's whereabouts considering he was a rather infamous thug. She silently said goodbye to the place that had been her home for two months and left.

* * *

><p>Petra tried her best to keep her teeth from chattering and alerting her targets. Since she no longer had a permanent residency, she was working freelance. She played with the bracelet Mary made her as a good luck charm. Her thoughts began to wander as she waited for her targets, trying to shake off the feeling she was being watched. It disappeared after a few minutes. <em>Must have been a cat.<em>

Another two months had passed. The only thing keeping her going was the occasional rumors she heard about a short, apathetic-looking man. Petra had seen much of the Underground district while tracking her former captain. The place was depressing, a true hell. Death everywhere you looked, dangers lurking around every corner.

Petra had lost count of how many times someone had tried to kill her, steal from her, or even tried to rape her. But every time her finely honed instincts and fighting skills saved her. She was alone and small, thus a target.

Circumstances had forced her to learn how to survive by herself and better avoid unpleasant situations. Though often still her sense of self-preservation told her to join a gang for safety, and every time, she denied herself.

While staying with a group was safer, she didn't have the freedom to look for Levi—the fleeting rumors were proof he was still here. If she didn't meet him, tell him about the future when he came into a position of power, she wouldn't be able to save her comrades and many other innocent people.

She was sworn to protect humanity, and that would always come first.

But the man was a slippery fish. Petra had caught some difficult bounties but Levi was impossible to catch.

Her thoughts were interrupted at the sound of muffled footsteps. _Time to get to work_. She snuck behind the man and tapped his shoulder. It never failed to amuse her how people's first reaction was to turn around. She jabbed him in the throat and he collapsed. Straining her ears, she listened for noise. Nothing.

She hid again and waited for his partner. Sure enough, he came in and was met with the same fate. Petra went upstairs and alerted her employer. Accepting her cash and a dinner invitation, she walked away from the shop, feeling successful. Halfway to the abandoned building that was her home for the week, she felt goose bumps break out. _Someone's following me._

Petra caught the stalker's reflection. She was barely visible in the dark_. I would have missed her if I weren't looking for her_. She opened the door to her house and went in. Moving quickly without making any noise, she went to another room and exited via the window. She peeked over the side of the house and waited until the stalker was in front of the door before cutting the rope.

Her sole purpose of choosing the place was the arch along the top of the house. The dark figure didn't have time to react as the sack swung down and collided with her, knocking her out cold. Petra was immensely proud for setting up the trap in case of an emergency.

All that work filling the sack with dirt and setting up the pulley system was worth it. She went to the unconscious woman, from the visible facial structure and the chest, Petra realized it was a man. His physique her mislead her.

She pulled off the hood and her jaw-dropped. _Levi?!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review~<em>**


	2. Friends

**Chapter 2: Friends**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: Petra wakes up 10 years into the past. She works as a hired hand at a fruit shop then goes freelance for another two months. She accidentally knocks Levi out.

* * *

><p>Petra resisted the urge to go put on the 3D maneuver gear and feel the air through her hair as she flew. <em>I can't believe it. How did he get his hands on it?<em> She stared at the unconscious man tied up in the corner. She had removed all of his items, triple checking his person to make sure he had no hidden weapons before binding his arms and legs nice and tight with rope.

She was under no delusions. He didn't know her and would likely perceive her as a threat, seeing that she had knocked him out. Petra played with the bracelet around her wrist. She had found it in his hand and concluded she had dropped it and he had come to return it. _If I had waited, he would have left it at my doorstep before moving on._

Mary's charm was lucky indeed; it had brought Levi right to Petra.

He had been unconscious the entire night. She straightened up when he began to fidget. It took a second before he became lucid. His eyes widened when he realized his hands were tied behind his back. Petra knew he would have cursed if it weren't for the gag. Levi glared at her and she felt warmth spreading through her. She almost smiled. It was something familiar and made her emotional.

She quickly shoved the feeling back and focused on staying neutral. "I'm going to remove the cloth, please don't head-butt me, that would be very counter-productive." She carefully undid the knot, staring Levi dead in the eyes, something he was obviously unused to. Petra moved back, "Who are you and why were you following me?"

_Stubborn as usual_. She regarded his silent, alert posture. "You know, no matter how much you glare, I'm not going to spontaneously burst into combustion."

"…"

"Look, my name is Petra and I have no interest in keeping you captive." His posture tensed and she realized the ambiguity of her statement. "I'm not going to kill you either. So why don't we just talk it out like mature adults?"

Levi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, at least you didn't laugh at me. That's the reaction I usually get when I suggest solving a problem without resorting to violence."

"…"

Petra sighed, "Not talking isn't going to help you."

"…"

"Oh, by the way, I sold your gear. It fetched quite a nice price."

"You what?!"

"He speaks!" Petra grinned, "I knew that'd get you to talk."

"Let me go."

"I would love to. Like I said, I have no interest in keeping you captive. But I can't chance you turning on me."

"This is what I get for trying to be a Good Samaritan," Levi grumbled.

Petra held up her wrist, "You came to return this, right?" He nodded hesitantly. "I thought so."

"Then why don't you let me go?"

"I am sure I had the bracelet on me while I was in the shop, which means you were there last night. You're a thief," she deducted. It wouldn't make any sense for her to let him go when she obviously knew what he was. He'd think she was stupid and then she could kiss her chance of sticking with him goodbye.

"Last night?" Levi stiffened and Petra eyed him curiously. He forced himself to relax. He couldn't alert her to his weakness. Petra tried to get him to talk but he wasn't saying another word. Eventually she gave up and left, locking the door behind her as a precaution.

She went to the adjourning room and opened up his 3D gear. Petra felt bad for doing that, she knew how much he disliked people touching his things without permission. _But it's for his own good_. She began cleaning it. He didn't know the proper way to take care of the machinery. It was starting to get rusty. _I'd give it another year before some vital part malfunctions and he drops to his death. _She couldn't do much without proper tools. _There, that should suffice._

_I might as well go buy myself some supplies._ She grabbed her bag with the essentials that she kept with her at all times, less likely for them to be stolen that way.

Petra pulled the collar of her coat up so she could hide her nose. _I guess the sickness has reached here._ She made sure her hair was covered, not that anyone was interested. They were too busy avoiding other people as much as possible to care. In any case, she was from the 7th Sector of the West. Currently she was in the 18th Sector of the East; there was no one to recognize her.

Her attention was snapped when a young man ran into her. Petra first thought he was a pick-pocket but soon figured it was just an accident. "Sorry," he apologized distractedly.

"Are you alright?" She groaned internally. Erd used to say she was kind to a fault. Any time she saw someone in distress she went to help. Never mind her initial impression of the person may be wrong and she could end up in trouble. But she could never turn down a person when it was within her power to help.

He was taken by back her sincerity, "Um, yeah. My friend's sick and my other friend went to get her medicine but he's not back yet."

"If you can't find any medicine," Petra went on automatically, "there are other ways to help. They aren't as fast or effective but they really do help."

"It sounds like you have some prior knowledge in the area."

"Yeah, I guess," Petra shrugged. "My…friends were rather incompetent when it came to self-health. I always ended up taking care of them when they got sick."

The brown-haired youth stared at her intently for a few seconds. "If it's not too much, can you please take a look at my friend? I swear she's not contagious."

Petra's protective instincts kicked. "Sure," she smiled. _He seems so nice._ She was thrilled at the prospect of making a friend. "I'm Petra by the way."

"My name's Farlan," he smiled, "Farlan Church."

* * *

><p>"Isabel, wake up, I brought someone who can help. C'mon, sit up," Farlan helped the red-haired girl up.<p>

"Where's…big brother?"

"He's getting medicine, I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Petra knelt and smiled, "Hi, Isabel, I'm Petra. I made you some lettuce tea." She giggled at the way the other girl wrinkled her nose. "Don't worry, I sweetened it with sugar."

The duo gaped at her. Sugar was incredibly expensive and hard to find. Petra had some left from the time she'd caught a big time criminal. She had been utterly thrilled and nearly died in bliss when she'd tasted it. She was glad she had enough left for the tea. Petra stood up and dipped some pieces of cloth in the bucket with cold water. Farlan took the cup from Isabel and helped her lie down.

"Here," Petra handed him some of the rags. "Put them around her ankles." She put the one in her hand on Isabel's forehead. "Change it every 15 minutes or so. And make sure she's hydrated. If she's hungry, give her bland food, it's easier for her stomach to digest." She gave him a few more tips. "That's all I know. I hope your friend returns with the medicine soon. This will do for now."

"Thank you very much," Farlan smiled gratefully.

"No problem, I can come back tomorrow if you'd like."

"Yes, that'd be great actually," he resisted the urge to hug her. "I'd walk you home but Isabel needs me. Can you find your way back?"

"Yes, it's no problem."

Petra wondered if the medicine Isabel needed might be in the stash Levi stole. She made up her mind. _If their friend's not back tomorrow, I'll give them the medicine if I find it. Levi will just have to deal with it._ She remembered the shop owner had invited her for dinner and quickly made way for his place.

She felt somewhat guilty because she was in possession of his stolen goods. Petra rationalized the medicine was going to help an innocent young girl so she'd let it go. She was halfway done with her meal before she realized Levi was tied up all alone in a cold room without food. Her appetite, which always seemed to be there, suddenly vanished.

Her host asked her if she as okay and she pasted a smile on her face, assuring him she suddenly realized she had somewhere to be. Petra had the rest of her food packed and practically ran home.

* * *

><p>Levi wondered if there were intruders in the house because of all the noise<em>. I guess not.<em> He watched curiously as the short woman, Petra, entered the room. _What's wrong with her? _Then he figured it out. "What, did you forget about me?"

"I'm so sorry!" She blurted out, taking him by surprise. "I just lost track of time! I found this guy and went to help this girl and…"

Levi couldn't understand her incessant babbling. He thought she was upset because he might have escaped because of her forgetfulness. Here she was muttering 'I'm sorry' every other sentence because he was stuck in the room.

"…and it's so cold and I forgot to leave some food…"

His captor, Levi decided, was the strangest woman he had ever met. First she abandoned him to the cold and hunger, then apologized numerously, looking ready to cry. He got an odd feeling maybe he should reassure her that he'd been through worse. But he kept his mouth shut.

"…I'm sorry, I feel terrible for what I did—"

"Why are you apologizing?" Levi watched her curiously, she was honestly distressed. "As far as you know, I'm a thief."

"Yeah but I'm not going to _starve_ you."

"If I were to guess, I'd say I haven't even been here for 12 hours," he shrugged.

Petra shifted uncomfortably before taking a seat near him. "I hope you heard about not biting the hand that feeds you." Before Levi could process what she meant, Petra dipped a spoon in the soup and held it up for him.

"…Are you serious?"

"I'm not untying you."

He stared dubiously at the spoon. Petra rolled her eyes. "It's not poisoned. I told you I'm not going to—"

Levi's head moved forward. Who was he to deny free food? He'd need the engery if he wanted to escape. They were silent for the next few minutes. Petra was too relieved to be embarrassed about spoon feeding her future captain. Levi's pride wouldn't allow him to meet Petra's eyes once he was done. She left and came back with a blanket. "What're you doing now?" He gaped as she tucked it around him.

"It'll be really cold at night."

Levi was still staring incredulously by the time she left. The blanket smelled surprisingly clean and he loved it. Rarely did he get his hands on scented soap. Petra obviously bathed it and now the scent transferred to her blanket. _Wait, if she gave me her blanket, what's she using for herself? She must have an extra one._ He assured himself. There weren't many truly kind people in the Underground, definitely none as kind as he was making Petra out to be.

_She's not too bad_. Levi decided he would knock her out very gently when he escaped from there.

When he woke up the next morning it was to his captor watching him with rapt attention. She blinked and coughed self-consciously. "Good morning. How'd you sleep?"

"…Fine?"

"Right," her hand twitched.

"What's in there?" He nodded towards her pants' right pocket.

Petra flinched, "Um, I need this." She took out the medicine he had taken for Isabel and he stilled.

"Are you sick?"

"No—"

"You can't have it."

"Are _you_ sick?"

"Well, no—"

"Then I'm taking it."

"Wait, stop!" Levi jerked and threw off her blanket angrily.

She was gone.

Levi swore and tried to go after her.

After trying and failing pathetically to free himself he gave up. _Isabel…_ What was he going to do now? Petra had taken the medicine, Farlan was waiting with a sick Isabel, and he was stuck there. Levi tried not to despair. Just when he was starting to like her, convinced he could talk her into letting him go without resorting to unpleasant methods, she goes and does something like that.

The feeling of helplessness threatened to overwhelm him and he fought it.

Levi could practically imagine Kenny's shade staring at him and feel his disgust at his foolishness and weakness.

_I'll get out of here and save Isabel._ He began struggling again. Even with the food she had given him, he was still weak. And her knot wasn't something to laugh at either. He kept flailing around. Despair settled in his stomach and he continued to struggle.

* * *

><p>"Hey Farlan, is your friend back yet?"<p>

"No," he sighed.

Petra bit her lip. _Levi looked really upset. But Isabel needs it…_ One glance at the shivering girl and she caved. "I think I have what you need."

Farlan took the medicine tentatively, eyes wide, "T-thank you."

Petra saw her chances of befriending Levi go up in smoke as Farlan gave the medicine to Isabel. _I should go release him. He'll probably throw me in the room I locked him in and take my_ _stuff_. Petra sighed. "Hey Farlan, can you help me with something?"

"Sure," he replied, nodding. After what she had done, he'd do just about anything she could ask.

"Come with me." At his startled expression, she explained her situation. He agreed immediately and now they stood before the locked door. Petra opened it; Levi was in the middle of the room, staring dispassionately at the wall.

Farlan stepped in, "Levi?!"

His head snapped up, "Farlan?!"

Petra looked between the two, "You two know each other?"

"Wait," Farlan turned to her, "this is the stalker you were talking about?"

"Stalker?" Levi was offended and ignored.

"He's the friend who went to get Isabel's medicine?"

"Is that who you gave it to?" Levi asked her wide-eyed.

"What are the chances, right?" Farlan grinned.

"Yeah," Petra giggled.

"It was fate," Farlan said seriously.

"HEY!" Levi snapped. "Stop ignoring me!"

"Wow Levi, never knew you were such an attention whore."

"Shut up and untie me."

"Here," Petra went behind him and began to loosen the knots while Farlan untied the ropes around his legs.

Levi stood up and stretched, massaging his wrists to get the blood flowing. Petra, of course, apologized. "Sorry about that. But it's your entire fault, you should have just told me."

"I didn't know!"

"Let's discuss this somewhere else," Farlan suggested.

Petra led them to the room that was her temporary bedroom. Levi immediately walked towards his 3D gear. "You opened it?" Nervousness bubbled in his stomach at his gear in so many pieces. He had no idea how to put it back together.

"Only to clean it," Petra shrugged.

"I keep it clean," Levi replied stiffly. He was rather offended she thought he couldn't clean properly.

"I mean it needed some maintenance work. I didn't have the proper tools to get the job done right. I don't recommend using it past this year. It's a disaster waiting to happen."

"From medicine to machines, you sure know a lot," Farlan complemented.

"I'm not an expert," Petra said shyly.

Levi rolled his eyes, "If you're done flirting then put my gear back together."

"We weren't flirting," Petra grumbled. The two men watched in interest as she put the pieces back together with an expert's hands. "There, done, happy now?"

"Levi's only happy when he's cleaning like a madman."

Said madman ignored them in favor of expecting his stuff. Everything was as it should be, except for one thing. "Are you looking for this?" Petra held out his switch blade.

Levi took it back, comforted by the familiar weight. "Now that you have your favorite toy back, come with me." Farlan grabbed the shorter man's shoulder. "If you'll excuse us," he nodded to Petra and dragged Levi outside the house.

"I know."

"Know what?"

"You're going to try to convince me to let her join us."

"It won't take much, right? Petra's really useful. C'mon Levi, just say yes."

He paused for a moment. "Is Isabel better?"

"By now she's probably awake and raiding the food supply."

"…If she says yes—"

Farlan didn't wait to hear the rest and ran off like an over-excited puppy. Levi rolled his eyes. He could almost imagine the wagging tail as he went back in. Farlan had already asked Petra and was waiting for her answer.

"I suppose it would be safer," Petra said thoughtfully, only for show, "and not as lonely."

"Yes or no, it's that simple," Levi said bluntly.

Petra tried not to grin too much, "Then my answer's yes."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review~<strong>_


	3. Dangerous

**Chapter 3: Dangerous**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: Petra holds Levi captive. She meets Farlan and helps Isabel. Petra frees Levi. Farlan tries to convince him to let Petra join. She says yes.

* * *

><p>"Yes!" Isabel pumped her fist in the air. "There's another girl in the group!"<p>

Petra couldn't help but smile at her antics, reminded slightly of Hange when the subject of Titans came up. Levi made a sound of annoyance, "Okay, we get it, you're excited. But it's been three days now so tone it down!"

Her eyes watered up, "Big brother's so mean to me!"

Petra resisted the urge to giggle as Levi caved and petted her head, telling her something about buying her sweets. She was delighted to see this side of her captain. _They may not be related by blood, but their bond is stronger than blood siblings._ Her attention was diverted as they neared their destination. The people moved out of their way. _These three must _some_ reputation._ Petra attracted many curious eyes. Out of habit she'd kept her hair hidden.

"Stay close," Farlan whispered. They would soon be passing through one of the most gang infested places. "I'm from here originally."

"Really?" Petra was curious. Farlan seemed like a nice person. She wondered how he got involved in gang activity.

"Yeah, actually, I used to lead a gang." He looked reminisce. "The first time I met Levi, I tried to trick him so we could rob him."

"What happened?"

"He saw through me," Farlan admitted sheepishly. "It wasn't long after that we ended up becoming friends."

"When did you guys meet Isabel?" Petra glanced up. Much to her amusement, Isabel was dragging Levi to different stalls, trying to get him to buy her something from each one.

"There was some asinine group of men picking on her and Levi scared them off. Ever since then, she's declared him her big brother."

"Aw, how cute. I've always wanted younger siblings," Petra admitted. "But my mom got sick and passed away from a disease when I was 4."

"You're lucky. Most of us here don't even know our parents. The first memory I have is going through trash to find something to eat because it felt like my stomach was trying to eat itself."

Petra stared guiltily at the ground, remembering the tantrum she threw because her father didn't buy her a toy she liked. She looked around; the word despair was too weak to describe it. _I still can't believe such a hell exists behind Sina_. She couldn't help but shiver. What if she had been born here? She doubted she would have lasted long. _I thought surviving expeditions was difficult. But here, you have to fight every day for survival._ Be it from hunger, disease, or even other people.

Half an hour later, they were back to their base. "I'll help you," Isabel dragged Petra upstairs to the room they were going to share. With the few possessions she had, it was easy for them to finish quickly. "Take this and start cleaning," Levi shoved a cloth into Petra's hands. "I expect the area 100% dirt free."

"I should let you know," Farlan whispered, "Levi's a massive clean-freak."

Isabel nodded, humming in agreement, "He used to make me clean and re-clean everything because it wasn't up to his stan—um, stan-something."

"Standards?" Petra knew all too well how obsessive he was about hygiene.

"Stop babbling and get to work!"

Petra covered her mouth and head with a cloth and began, oblivious to the curious looks the trio was exchanging behind her back. _I kind of missed this_. _Levi hovering around making sure everyone was meeting his expectations and killing 99.99% of bacteria around us_. She could swear he didn't pay half as much attention while training with their squad.

Levi inspected the area when she was done, "Looks good." Petra accepted the praise, thinking he seemed less obsessed than his future self. "Be prepared to wake up early tomorrow."

"What for?"

* * *

><p>"Are you going to tell me now?" Petra asked. They were near the outskirts of the district. The ground was hard and lumpy and there was nothing around.<p>

"Training," Farlan answered. "You need to learn how to defend yourself."

"I can do that just fine," Petra wondered if he'd forgotten what she did before joining them.

"Setting traps and a fist fight are two different things. You're going to be in big trouble if you lose the element of surprise. You need to pull your own weight."

"C'mon, Levi," Farlan protested, "no need to sound so harsh."

"It's okay," Petra shrugged. "I can handle myself."

"We'll see about that. Farlan, you want to take her on?"

"Sure," he and Petra moved away. "You ready?"

Petra stretched her arms and shook her legs, "I'm ready." Her heart was beating fast in excitement. It had been while since she had a proper spar. The few criminals that fought back were nowhere near as good as her.

She easily swatted his punches and he just as easily blocked her kick by raising his leg. "Go Petra!" Isabel cheered from the sidelines.

It went on for a minute, until Petra saw an opening and slammed her palm into his solar plexus. Farlan staggered back. Too caught up in the moment, Petra forgot to hold back and did a swift round house kick right to Farlan's face. She dropped her stance when he fell. "I'm so sorry," she ran to him.

"That was awesome!" Isabel laughed at a dazed Farlan.

"I'm…okay," he breathed slowly. "That was some kick."

"I meant to hold back, really, but I got caught up in the moment—"

"Stop apologizing," Levi said. Too his surprise, she shut up immediately. He'd expected her to protest, considering how soft-hearted she was.

"Will you teach me how to do that?" Isabel asked.

"Sure," Petra said as she helped Farlan up.

* * *

><p>"Thanks," Farlan smiled, pressing the ice-pack to his face. "You weren't kidding when you said you could handle yourself."<p>

"I had four brothers. Someone needed to keep them in line," she shrugged.

"You really had four brothers?" Isabel asked in awe.

"We weren't related by blood but yeah."

"What happened to them?"

"Two died, I don't know what happened to the other two. I hope at least the younger one survived." Bright green eyes and a wide grin flashed through her mind followed by an ache of loss.

"We have a job," Levi walked through the door. Isabel and Farlan straightened upimmediately. Petra wondered what kind of job he was talking about, though she had an idea about what it might involve. "You're sitting this one out," Levi said to Petra. "Your job is to observe and run interference if necessary."

"What exactly are we doing?"

"Stealing," Levi said bluntly and Petra cringed. She'd resigned herself to it when she had heard the rumors about what Levi was up to. "It's very simple. Me, Farlan, and Isabel—"

Petra almost corrected him, telling him grammatically it was: Farlan, Isabel, and I.

"—are going to be the distraction and knock the boxes of merchandise over. The group on the ground will take advantage and steal what they can. We'll meet up here," he pointed to a spot on the map, "after the job's done."

"What are we stealing and who are we stealing it for?" Farlan asked.

"Medicine for a doctor at the local clinic," Levi answered. "He needs it for his patients but can't afford it. So we take it for him and keep some for ourselves."

Farlan and Isabel left to clean their gear. "Come with me," Levi left, not waiting for Petra. She followed him outside. He nodded in approval as she covered her hair. She stood out because of it. "You don't need to keep it covered here. But we're going to do some recon first and we don't need anyone to recognize you there," he pulled the hood of his own cloak up.

Petra nodded. Her skills as a Scout would come in handy. _I'll think of it as training for the Corps. _Levi led her to the block where the shipment would be made. "Pop quiz, how would you escape if you were on the ground stealing?"

Petra bit back a smile. Her team ran through similar scenarios and she knew the right answer. "It's like you said, first we do some recon work." She walked to an ally and climbed up to the roof of the building.

"Now what?" Levi climbed so quickly and quietly after Petra his sudden appearance almost made her jump in surprise. They kept themselves hidden from the people on the street, observing the different streets and where they led.

"If it were me, I'd take the package and run into that ally, throw the bag into the trash can and disappear into the crowd at the end of the adjoining ally. My partner, who was hiding out in the abandoned building, would take it and run in case someone somehow noticed in the heat of the moment that I was empty handed. Of course, it depends on how large the package is. Or—"

"That's fine," Levi turned and walked away. All he had wanted to know was how fast and reliable her reaction was.

* * *

><p>Petra hummed tunelessly as she cooked, Levi hovering over her. "I've been here for months now, you can trust me not to poison your food, you know."<p>

"I know," he said after a pause. "It's not a matter of trust but competence. I let Isabel cook once and she started a huge fire. Farlan bungled up his chance too."

"Oh? What did he do?"

"It wasn't that bad," Farlan said defensively.

"What kind of an idiot puts salt in tea?"

"It's not my fault! They look the same. And Isabel was being distracting by drooling everywhere."

"No I wasn't!"

Petra smiled as the trio began arguing. She stared unhappily into the vegetable soup. Fresh produce wasn't something they could afford, unless they stole it. And it didn't last long. Soon it would go bad and they still ate it. Spoiled food was better than no food after all. Petra was thankful at least there was plenty of fresh water thanks to the underground reservoir.

They gathered around the food, sitting at the table. "We have enough money for at least two people to pay the gateway guards and get citizenship, right?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be too long before we have enough for all of us. Maybe a year or so?" Farlan grinned, "What are you going to do, Petra? I mean, obviously we'll need to find jobs when we get out of here."

"Join the Survey Corps," she answered without thinking. It was an automated response to the question she'd been asked as a child. They stared at her. "What?"

"You want to join a group of suicidal bastards that leave the safety of the walls to get eaten by ugly giants?" Levi wrinkled his nose distastefully. "And here I thought you weren't an idiot."

Petra could only stare in shock. Was this the same man considered a symbol of the Survey Corps just as much as the Wings of Freedom? "You didn't have to put it so rudely," Farlan chided. "I mean if that's her dream—"

"Whatever," Levi shrugged and pushed his chair back. "It's their life, if they want to throw it away so carelessly and stupidly who am I to get in the way?"

"He didn't mean it that way," Isabel said after Levi disappeared.

"It's alright," Petra smiled reassuringly. "That reaction isn't uncommon." It had taken her by surprise to see that kind of attitude from her future captain. _Oh no, what if my presence here has changed something? _She couldn't let that happen. _I'll just have to change his mind!_

"Are you okay?" Farlan asked gently.

"Fine," Petra nodded, "got lost in my thoughts."

"You looked really pale for a second there," he said. "I thought you had taken Levi's words to heart."

"I wasn't expecting him to sound so opposed to the idea. It surprised me," she shrugged. "As I said, that's not an uncommon reaction."

"So you really want to join the Survey Corps?" Isabel spoke while she ate and Farlan made a _tsk_ sound. "I mean why?"

Petra's face lit up and she began speaking about freedom from their prison behind the walls, the beautiful world outside, and living without fear, all the while Levi listened without them knowing. He pushed off the wall and quietly went upstairs. He was going to talk her out of that dumbass idea. _No matter what it takes_.

* * *

><p>Petra entered the dingy clinic. <em>Levi would flip out if he saw the state this place is in<em>. Dirty white walls, dirty floor, dirty old chairs, dirty everything. In the Underground though, it was expected. "Can I help you?" A grey-haired old man, Dr. Frederic, asked. He was the same man they'd stolen a shipment for not that long back.

"I'm here to buy some medicine," Petra answered. She gave him a list. Unfortunately, one of their helpers had gotten a nasty gash and it was starting to get infected. He needed medicine and soon. She wanted to give him some from the stash they kept but she wasn't sure how Levi would react. He and Farlan were away on a secret errand somewhere.

"Here you go," Dr. Frederic handed her a brown bag.

"Thank you," Petra accepted it. "Are you okay?" She noticed the bags under his eyes.

"I've gotten a lot of patients to care for but not enough hands."

"I can help," she blurted out, "though my background in medicine is less than impressive. Everything I know, I know from taking care of my brothers." She felt less confident now, "Actually I might not be able to do much."

He studied her carefully. "I'm going to ask you some questions, if I find your answers satisfactory, I'll consider it."

She was able to answer most of them. When she wasn't sure, she tried to think of what might be the best course of action. She'd helped Gunther out plenty of times. He was the better medic on the team.

"I suppose I'll take what I can get. I'm glad you know your sums, which is what you'll probably be doing most."

"When can I start?"

"As soon as you can," he replied. A man groaned from one of the rooms down the hall. "If you'll excuse me, I must go."

"I have to discuss this with my friends but I'll be here starting tomorrow for sure." After talking for another few minutes, Petra took her leave. She made one stop to purchase a few supplies before heading back. Isabel wasn't around but Levi was. "You're back."

"Where were you?"

She hoped the scowl on his face had something to do with his and Farlan's secret mission. "Um…" She couldn't lie to him. Even if she did, he'd know and would be furious. She explained about her day and waited uncomfortably in the suffocating silence.

"What the fuck did I tell you the other week?" He asked and Petra's mind scrambled to remember. She got an 'oh' look her face and flinched at his glare. "There's a reason why I explicitly told you not to go out alone. Did you at least have the sense to cover your hair?"

"Well the thing is I've kind of gotten used to leaving it as it is in the past few months and forgot." She wished the ground would swallow her whole already. "But it's not like anyone recognized me," she wished her mouth would close, "nothing happened." Why couldn't she shut up? "What's the big deal?"

R.I.P Petra Ral

"What's the big deal?!" He stepped into her personal bubble. Petra swallowed with difficulty, taking a step back for every step he took forward. Never in all the years she'd known him had Levi ever raised his voice against her. "Do you know how many men and women, _especially_ women, were kidnapped last month? A lot more than what's normal even in some of the worst districts here," he had her backed against the wall.

"Well I—"

Levi placed his hands on the wall, trapping her. "Want to know what happens to those missing people? If you're lucky, they'll harvest your organs, and maybe decide to be merciful and give you a quick death."

"I understand," Petra stared into his steely eyes, feeling small tremors of terror go through her body.

He tugged at her hair, "But you're too pretty for that. _They'll_ make more profit using you as a sex slave, selling your body off to the highest bidder. Once they've had their fill, you'd be tossed into a filthy cell and left alone until your owners get paid by another man, or a group of them, to let them borrow you for the night, or maybe until the guard gets bored—"

"Stop," she stared wide-eyed at his imperious face, even more scared to look away lest he got angrier.

Levi dropped his arms and she left.

* * *

><p>Farlan studied them subtlety. Isabel was too absorbed with her story to notice the tension in the air. <em>What happened between them?<em> Petra wouldn't look Levi in the eye and Levi was completely ignoring her existence. He sighed, wondering if his best friend had gone and done something stupid. He finally spoke when the girls had disappeared upstairs. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, what happened between you and Petra?"

"Why do you assume it was _my_ fault?"

"Well let's see, you're an asshole, she's charming, you're socially awkward, she's friendly, and you're impatient and rude where she's kind and patient. It's only natural to conclude you blundered."

"_She's_ the one who didn't listen to me," Levi said. "You remember what I told her before we left? But did she listen? No. So it's _her_ fault."

"Maybe you should have explained everything. I know you're used to bossing me and Isabel around without any complaints but _we_ understand. Petra has been looking out for herself, making her own decisions, and keeping away from the sadder districts, she doesn't automatically get things the way people who've lived in these conditions all their life do."

"All the more reason for her not to question me," Levi argued.

"Very true," Farlan agreed. "But rather than doing whatever drastic thing you did, maybe you should have been a _little_ more understanding." Knowing Levi, Farlan knew he must have scared her somehow. "I know your intentions were good, just let her know that."

Levi sighed and grabbed his coat. "I'm stepping out for a while."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Winter Part I

_**Please Review~**_


	4. Winter Part I

**Chapter 4: Winter I**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: Petra befriends Levi, Farlan, and Isabel. They begin training and running drills. Petra offers to work part time at a clinic. She and Levi get into an argument.

* * *

><p>The cold bit her cheeks and nose sharply. Cupping her hands, she blew them to keep warm. Winter was approaching and the temperatures were dropping fast. Keeping her eyes straight ahead, she ignored the body slumped against the wall to her left. It wasn't the first and it certainly wasn't going to be the last.<p>

The dead deserved a proper burial. Petra believed that, but that had to change. The ground was cold and frozen and solid. There wasn't enough fire to keep the living warm much less to burn the dead. Isabel had assured her there was a group that went around collecting bodies to keep them from decaying and letting viruses fester.

As the weeks passed, she was glad to see it was true. She sighed, entering the apartment. It wasn't very warm but it was an improvement to the outside. She got a fire going while she waited for the others to return. Knowing they would be a while, Petra pulled out a small notebook and began writing.

Originally it was a way to keep her mind from losing important details about the upcoming years—she was sure to write it out in code. She'd kept a journal as a child and took it everywhere and as a result, she ended up misplacing it a lot. It had led her to create her own little code. A codebreaker could decipher it easily but not a normal person. That was enough for Petra.

Voices came through the door before the bodies did and she had ample time to switch the brown leather journal with an herb book. Isabel moaned happily, placing a bag down and collapsing next to Petra. "You're so warm," she curled next to the redhead.

"How'd it go?"

"As well as you'd expect," Farlan shrugged.

Petra's stomach weighed with dread. Food was getting harder and harder to secure. The cold was killing much of the little vegetation the people in the Underground managed to grow. She could not help but be grateful once again for the underground reservoir. At least there was no fear of running out of fresh water.

"Let's go, it's time," Levi turned and walked out.

The cold wasn't the only thing frosty. Much to Farlan's disappointment, the two had chosen to ignore their little argument altogether. It would have been fine except for the awkwardness that would spring up at odd times. Majority of the time they were cordial so he let it go. They were adults, they would figure it out.

"I'll come too," Farlan moved to stand but stayed at Petra's hand.

"It's fine, you're tired and cold, stay here and warm up."

"I really don't mind," he protested.

"It's okay," Petra smiled and squeezed his hand. "You should stay, I'd feel really bad if you got sick because of me." She thought he was a really good teacher, strict, but gave out compliments and helped her 'improve' her skills with the 3D gear. It was nice having him around, he was pleasant company. And she could even use the 'he's a good teacher' excuse on how she was so good at using the 3D gear.

"Okay," he nodded, smiling widely.

Petra followed Levi out silently. After their argument following his and Farlan's little mission to get her the Titan fighting gear, there were many moments of silence when it was just the two of them. The quiet was nothing new to Petra. The awkwardness was.

Leaving their problems behind, they began. Not for the first time, Levi wondered if it was really her first time learning how to use the 3D gear. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she already knew how to use it and was holding back on purpose. It didn't make much sense to him so he let it go.

When they were done, Levi didn't explain where they were doing and she didn't ask. Mentally she went over everything she did, wondering if she went too far. _He's starting to get suspicious_. She should have gone with the natural-born-user-of-the-3D-gear excuse, like Mikasa, instead of pretending to be a first timer. Petra's stomach squirmed in discomfort. Eren talked about her a lot, along with his best friend, Armin. Thinking about Mikasa made Petra think about Eren and miss her friends and family.

She still had no idea what the Petra Ral—of this timeline or universe or whatever it was—whether she was still around. _I don't even know if she ever existed. _It was all too confusing sometimes. They arrived, waiting at the end of a street, standing near the edge of an old, dust coated building. Petra knew the area well and only kept half an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

She paused when she saw a flash of movement in the corner of her eye. Levi had folded his arms. _Why isn't he wearing gloves?_ It wasn't as easy to acquire winter gear down there as it was on the surface. _Still, he should have a pair from the previous raid_. She noticed the paper peeking out of his pockets. _His hands must be freezing_. Considering how long they'd been outside, they had gone numb.

_Come to think of it, Levi gave these to me_. He would have known the gloves were a better fit for him. Guilt swirled around in her stomach. She wasn't as used to the cold as they were. Unlike her, they'd lived their entire lives there.

They didn't know that but it was obvious she was the most affected by the low temperature between the four of them. Cringing slightly at how much damage the cold must have done to his fingers, she got at idea. Petra pretended to shift her weight and turned away, unwilling to let him see the pink staining her cheeks.

Arguing the pros and cons of her decision in her head, she decided to go for it. Levi blinked when she moved to stand before him. Pushing off the wall, he stood straight and alert. "You're going to get Frostbite on your hands." She pulled off her gloves.

"I can handle it."

Rolling her eyes, to his surprise, she put the gloves in her pockets. She unbuttoned the last button of her coat. "What are you—" Levi began and she cut him off, taking his hands and pulling them under two layers of clothing.

She grimaced, even with a layer of cloth between them; she could feel the ice cold of his fingers. "Don't," she kept a firm grip on his hands to keep him from retracting them. Rotating her thumbs very gently and carefully over his skin to get the blood circulating, she finally looked him in the eyes.

Levi, for his part, wasn't sure how to react. It wasn't everyday a woman grabbed his hands and pressed them against her belly. Suddenly he could distinctly imagine what a passerby might think of a man putting his hands on a woman's stomach. "There's no need," he attempted to pull away again.

Shaking her head, she kept her grip solid. "No, don't." Staring at his impassive face, she saw the redness creeping up his neck and bit back a smile. His fingers twitched. "They're hurting, aren't they?" A sharp and needling pain stabbed the nerves of his skin. "That's good. It means you're getting feeling back into your hands. The change from cold to warm can cause…"

Levi stared neutrally, listening to her babble away and not meeting his eyes. Eventually she fell silent. _His hands are rough_. They were only slightly bigger than hers. _My fingers are slimmer, his are longer_. Not having anything better to do, she began memorizing the feel of his hands and fingers.

_Her stomach…_ His fingers were frozen, dropping her core's temperature. "I think that's enough." He could feel the muscles in her stomach, and he figured that was confirmation enough.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he replied, and to prove his point, he wiggled his fingers.

Petra squealed and contorted her body, her forehead brushing against his coat. "D-don't do that," she clutched his hands strongly, trying to keep them from moving.

Levi grunted, tugging his hands. "Are you going to let me go?" Mumbling an apology, she moved to his side, buttoning up her coat.

"Here," she held out her gloves. "I've got my coat's pockets," she said before he could argue.

Levi accepted them, knowing she wouldn't stop insisting if he didn't take them. "You could have done this in the first place you know." She opened her mouth…nothing came out.

"No, yeah I mean, it," she babbled, "but, wouldn't've—wouldn't be as affective and fast." Swallowing the rest of the jumbled words ready to burst out and embarrass her further, she turned her blushing face away from his amused gaze.

* * *

><p>Coat wrapped around tightly, Petra observed her surroundings sullenly. The worsening weather and food supply had her worrying about Mary, the woman who had been kind enough to give shelter and food to a stranger. A gentle touch on her arm broke her out of her thoughts. "You okay?" Farlan asked.<p>

"Fine, just thinking."

"You don't have to hide your fear. It's worrying, I know. This is one of the worst winters I've experienced so far," he muttered, eyeing the shops around them intently.

Petra felt a coil of dread tighten in her stomach. "Are we going to…?" The look on his face was answer enough.

Farlan sighed, "I don't like it either. These people aren't so bad and they're trying to survive, just like us. But if we want to continue to live we have to do whatever it takes."

_I guess all bets are off_. There were too many people and not enough supplies. Unfortunately, it meant taking even from the good ones or those they were on somewhat friendly terms with. They walked in silence until something moved in her peripheral vision. Quickly, she patted her pockets for some leftovers.

Farlan's hand stopped her before she could take one step in the little girl's direction, "Don't."

"Why not?" She glanced at the starving child.

"It's too cruel," he shook his head. She stared at him, dismayed. "You're not giving her food. You're giving her false hope. She may survive for the time being, but eventually she'll die while holding on to a small bit of hope someone will come save her. That's too cruel."

His gaze softened at her crestfallen expression. "C'mon," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her back. _She's too kind and generous_. He didn't think she belonged in the Underground. _She's too good, too pretty for this ugly hellhole. This place will swallow her whole. _

"What's wrong?" Petra titled her head, meeting his eyes.

"Nothing," he answered, embarrassed at having been caught staring. Looking ahead, he tightened his hold and sped up. "Let's hurry back, Isabel and Levi are waiting."

When they arrived, they heard Isabel in the kitchen while Levi was studying some papers. He looked up and raised an eyebrow. Petra was confused momentarily until Farlan hastily removed his arm. He cleared his throat, "What's that?"

"Our new target."

The plan was familiar. One team acted as a distraction while the other one took the merchandise. A few days later, they pulled off the plan perfectly. Initially happy, Petra changed her mind later that night as she lay in bed. While stocking up their supplies, she'd been glad they could survive for another few weeks if they rationed carefully. Now, she couldn't help but feel guilty.

Those people they stole from would suffer. Did they have children? Would they starve because of the theft? The survival excuse felt weak when faced with the possibility of a child slowing dying of hunger so she could eat. Quiet as a mouse, she slipped outside and climbed up to the roof.

Pausing briefly to look up the ceiling of rocks, she let disappointment quell in her chest. The Underground didn't have a vast sky. She settled against the cold surface, knees drawn up to her chest. The guilt wasn't going to let her sleep. Resigning herself to a night of restlessness, she placed her head on her arms and closed her eyes.

Petra didn't need to look up to see who had joined her by her side. "What are you doing up here?" Levi finally asked.

"Same as you," was her muffled reply, "couldn't sleep."

"What's wrong?"

"Why would you think anything's wrong?"

"Because you're an open book, it's easy to read your emotions. You seemed pretty happy earlier today, all smiles and bright eyes. Now you look like shit."

"You can't see my face."

"I can hear it in your voice." Not the kind of guy to know subtly, Levi placed his hand on her head and made her look up. She stared back despondently. "Now I can see it too." His shook her head lightly, like it would shake some answers loose. "Tell me what's wrong."

Petra sighed, knowing he wouldn't understand but she needed to say it out loud and get it off her chest. "I…those people we stole from, I was thinking about how they're going to suffer."

His answer was as she expected. "We do what we have to so we can survive. It's an—"

"I know and I understand that, I can almost live with it. But I keep thinking what if they have a family? It's one thing not giving food to a starving child I know is going to die and it'll be cruel and I'll only be giving her false hope," she rambled, "but it's different from taking food and stealing hope. I don't know how to live with that." She looked at him expectantly.

"I don't have an answer that'll satisfy your moral dilemma. It doesn't work like that down here. You do what you have to for your survival and the people you care about. That's all that matters to me. Innocent people get hurt but that's a consequence of life," he shrugged. "You don't have to like it, I don't, it's just a sad truth you have to accept."

Petra looked away. "It's not so easy for me. I'm not built that way," she said bitterly. "I can understand, but…I only wish I could discard my emotions without hesitation."

_I don't_. As frustrating as it could be, Levi found her kind nature rather endearing. "Is that what this is about?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You feel bad so you're trying to make up for what happened by punishing yourself," he replied with disdain.

"I'm not punishing myself," she furrowed her eyebrow.

"Can you feel your arms?" He eyed her bare limbs. "Or your toes? Or your fingers?" She was too underdressed for the weather. "Punishing yourself isn't helping anyone."

"I'm not—"

"You'll make yourself sick and that won't make it easy on anyone. You can either accept the truth and stop your stupid pity-party or leave before you let your bleeding heart burden us." He looked away and muttered, "I'm not letting you die on my watch."

Petra stared at his profile before standing up and leaving for her bed. Levi followed her a minute later, knowing she may have set her guilt aside for now, it was going to come back to haunt her. She was too caring for her good.

* * *

><p><em>I know him<em>. Petra tucked the blanket around the shivering, pale young man. She eyed the two women and a boy he came in with. _They must be his family_. All four were sick, having come down with some stomach flu. Later in the evening before she left, a few more familiar faces came in to be looked at.

They were the people—and their families—who had helped steal a shipment a few days before. Petra figured they hadn't watched how much they ate. The sudden difference of the intake after rationing little amount of food for a long time had upset their stomachs. She made a mental note to keep the same thing from happening to her friends.

Petra knew something was wrong the second she stepped into the apartment. She'd been looking forwards to going home and warming up by the hearth—they'd traded some of the stuff for wood for the hearth—and retiring for a quiet evening with the other three. "Did something happen?" She eyed all of them for some injury that was going to pop up all of a sudden.

"Did some people from the previous raid come to the clinic?" Farlan asked.

She relaxed. None of them were hurt; they had heard about the others and had gotten worried. "Yeah, they had upset stomachs. We should be careful about how we eat; I don't want to get sick."

"We've lived here all our lives, everyone knows eating too much all of a sudden after going a long time without food makes you sick."

Petra didn't understand Levi's words until Farlan explained. "There was something in the food. The rumor about a large shipment, easy to steal for people with the right skills, it was all done on purpose. It was a trap to poison any thieves and scare others from trying to steal their stuff."

Petra's first reaction was relief. They still had enough food so they hadn't touched the tainted stuff. Her second reaction was worry, for those didn't have any food. _They must have eaten it right away_. Her mind raced. The people in the clinic, they had some clean food and some poisoned. _So it hasn't killed them right away_. The majority of the others hadn't come in. She could only come to one conclusion.

"Most of the others," she swallowed. "They didn't come because it was too late, right? They had too much of the poisoned food and it…" No one said anything until Levi muttered they had to get rid of the tainted food. It was an almost physically painful process, tossing out the food despite knowing it was poisoned.

After it was done, they ate a little of their meager supply and went to bed very early. Worries kept Petra up. Hearing Isabel's soft snores, she couldn't understand how the young girl could sleep so easily, within minutes of her head hitting the pillow.

_Then again, this probably isn't her first time going to sleep knowing she might not be eating for the next week_. Petra had seen enough of the Underground—and it was mostly the 'nicer' districts—to know how lucky they were to have a proper roof over their heads and _some_ provisions.

But to an only child who spent most of her life in a safe town with a parent with a steady income and three meals a day, it was a difficult adjustment.

Shivering and tightening the blanket tighter around her, she shoved the worries away. _I'm worrying so much I'm hearing things_. Except she heard something again. She sat up. _Did someone break in?_ Straining her ears, she listened closely. Her tensed muscles loosened, she recognized the breathing and the footsteps. _What's Levi doing up?_

The answer came to her immediately. She knew he had sleeping problems. She'd long suspected it and her theory was confirmed when she came to the Underground and began living with the three. The soft click of the front door made her jump into action without thinking. Levi stopped halfway down the stone stairs when Petra emerged. "Where are you going?"

"Out for a walk, I can't sleep." He turned and began descending. "I won't be out long. Don't worry, go to sleep."

Petra closed the door and sat on the first step. "Okay, I'll wait for you here."

He stopped, but didn't face her, "It's cold out, Petra, go back to bed. It'll be a short walk."

"We both know that's not true."

The day after their argument, Farlan had tried to help patch things up. He'd told her why Levi may have come off too strong. Petra had understood—though she'd still been a little upset—why he reacted after what happened to Isabel. He'd gone on a short walk then too and come back with a bloody knife.

"You don't have to do this."

"Yeah, I do."

She sighed, her warm breath visible in the freezing night. "How is senseless violence going to help anyone?"

"While we weren't close, they were comrades, I will avenge their deaths."

Petra couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic." Levi whipped his head back angrily, emotions bursting, ready to yell at her. "We're the thieves. We have our reasons but we still steal from them and make life difficult for them and their families. Does it really come as a surprise to you that they took such drastic measures? To do what they had to for their survival and the people they care about?"

He was speechless at having his own words being used against him.

"What they did was horrible, but I can't say I don't understand where they are coming from. It's why I think killing them is a bit much. But hey," she shrugged, "if you still think they deserve it, it's not like I can stop you."

_Yeah, right_, he thought bitterly. Physically she couldn't. But she knew how to guilt trip him. For a minute there, he really hated her. If she wasn't around, he would have gone and done what he had to. But no, there she was, sitting horribly underdressed—_again_—in the cold, taking the role of his conscience and keeping him from 'senseless violence.' He was torn.

Finger wrapped around his arm and tugged him out of his stupor. "It's cold, Levi," she repeated his words. "Come to bed." She pulled him up the stairs. Shutting the door behind them, she paused momentarily before leading him to the closest room. Isabel slept like a log and wasn't likely to wake before them.

Butterflies erupted in her stomach while she waited for him to remove his shoes. She hadn't thought of him as her captain for a while now. It crept on her in the weirdest moments. Mentally shaking off those thoughts, she reminded herself it wasn't unusual for the people there to huddle—not _cuddle_, huddle—for warmth, especially in the winter time.

Petra stuck to him like glue the second he slipped under the sheets. She rested her head in his collarbone, arms and legs wound tightly around him. The low temperature was the excuse she used; refusing to admit she was a little afraid he was going to sneak out after she fell asleep.

_It's cold, and he's warm_, she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Shameless Self-Advertisement: If you like this story, you should check out my other LeviPetra stories (I have new ones like _Shadow's Masquerade, On the Precipice of Defeat,_ and _Choked_). _

**Next Chapter**: Winter Part II

_**Please Review~ **_


End file.
